Mystery Dungeon: Breaking Away
by Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of becoming a pokemon? Enter into the story and find a whole new world. Forget your past, become part of the poke-verse, make a new friend, and discover what and who you were before you started reading this story. Were you a friend who came to save the world, or was your past filled with darkness? What shall you do when you find out? (Reader Main Character.)
1. Chapter 1

_"Don't do this. You don't know what will happen. This… This THING hasn't even been tested yet. You can't just-"_

 _"Hey. Calm down. You know I can take care of myself. I can't just turn my back on them. I have to do this."_

 _"But you don't realize the risks. It could be suicide."_

 _"Heh. I'm not afraid. And I'm not going to die. Just do your job and come find me when the time comes. Got it. You're the only one I trust to bring me back."_

 _*Sigh* "Fine. You're a real pain in the neck, you know that. If you weren't my best friend, I'd leave you for dead."_

 _"Nice attitude. Now I gotta go. They're waiting. It's time. See you when this all is over." *Footsteps*_

 _"Good luck. You're going to need it."_

* * *

"Ugh." Your head hurts. What happened? You can't quite remember. Why does everything feel strange?

"Are you alright, stranger?" The voice sounds far away, as if listening to it through water.

Your eyes snap open, only to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at you.  
"GYAAAAAAAH" You scramble backwards, practically crawling, in a little distance, you notice the red eyes are set in a black and blue face. It's a riolu.

The pokemon closes its eyes and bursts out laughing. "Well then," it says. "Didn't mean to scare you there. Guess I should apologize, but it was kind of funny." It held out a paw. "Here. I'll help you up."

You stare at the paw in shock. "Did…. Did you just talk? A riolu that talks?!"

It cocks its head, staring at you strangely. The piercing eyes sends shivers down your spine. "Of course I can talk. You're talking too. All pokemon can talk."

Where was this pokemon getting their information from? You shake your head. "No they can't. At least… not English."

The Riolu shook its head. "English? Just how hard did you hit your head? I'm not talking English. If I was, you probably wouldn't understand me, and I'm not old enough to use telepathy yet." At this point, you don't know who's more confused, you or the Riolu. "Look," it continued. "You may be the first pikachu I've met, but I'm positive they don't speak English. Let me take you to Miltank and we'll see what we can do about that bump on your head."

One word stuck out from everything they said. Pikachu. "I'm not a pikachu!" You're practically shouting as you realize what they meant. "I'm a human!"

The riolu squinted and put a paw on its hip. "Oh come on. That joke isn't even funny. I may be a fighting type, but I'm not stupid. Or blind. I know a pokemon when I see one, and you're definitely a pikachu."  
"No! Really I-" You hold up a hand… but it wasn't a hand. It was a yellow paw. That's strange. Your eyes follow the hand up your arm down to your body. You were completely yellow. "It can't be." You gasp, staring at your hands. You grab your face, only to feel a tingly feeling when your hands touched your cheeks. Could it really be electricity? There was only one way to know for sure.

Slowly, afraid of what you might see, you turn around to look at your back. Sure enough, it was just as you had feared. A large yellow tail in the shape of lightning. "GYAAAAAAAH!"

 **So what do you think? Any good? I've been told I'm bad with pokemon fan fiction because I don't treat the characters as pokemon, but so far I've run this one by two people and they both seemed to like it. Not sure if I'm going to regularly post chapters for this, or just work on it when I'm bored. Oh and this will not be a You x Your Partner kind of deal. You'll just be friends, but I still hope you'll enjoy being sucked into the pokemon world all over again in this story. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The riolu pressed its paws against its ears. "Jeez. You don't have to scream. You're gonna break this girl's eardrums."

You barely notice her comment. All you can do is stare at your new tail. "But I can't be a pikachu! I… I'm a human! I was born human. I had human parents."

The riolu's eyes widened in surprise. She pulled her paws away from her ears. "Wait. You really do think you're a human? You weren't just pulling my tail?"

You shake your head no.

"Well I'll be!" Her red eyes lit up like stars. "I can't believe it!" In a flash, she disappeared.

You blinked a few times. She had just been there a second ago. "Where did you go," you called out.

A small giggle sounded behind you. You practically jumped out of your skin… er fur, at the sound. You reeled around to see the riolu poking at your side with an outstretched paw. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "I've heard stories about humans turning into pokemon! I've always wished I could see one in person." She poked you again on the tail, as if she thought poking would reveal the human inside.

"Stop it," you snap, grabbing your tail in your hands… I mean paws, and snatching it away from her. Somehow, though, you pulled to hard and a jolt of pain shot up your backside. "Ouch!" This is definitely going to take some time for you to get used to.

Her smile dropped and she pulled her paw back. "Do you know how it happened?"

The question catches you off guard. How did this happen? You reach up and scratch your head. "I don't know. Come to think about it, I don't remember anything about being a human."

She put her hand on her hip again and gave a crooked smile. "Well, you did just fall from the sky. Maybe we should bump your head again."

You take a step back. "Hahaha. Sorry. I'm just pulling your leg. Seriously, though. It might have something to do with why you can't remember."

You looked up at the treetops. It was hard to tell, but it looked like there might be a pikachu shaped hole in the leaves. "Wow! I fell from the sky?"

She nodded and stepped up to you. Her paw kindly, if not a little ruffly, smacked you on the back. "You sure did. Not sure how you did it, but you did. Can you remember anything at all?"

Good question. You pause for a moment, concentrating on remembering something. Anything. A single word popped into your mind. No. Not a word. A name. "I think I know my name," you start. To be honest, you're not very sure of yourself.

"Well that's better than nothing," she laughed, giving you another playful shove. This one sent you tumbling head over tail.

"Gyaaah!"

"Whoopsie. Sorry about that." She reached down and grabbed you by the paw, lifting you back to your feet. "Guess I don't know my own strength. Now let's hear that name."

The little tumble made you feel dizzy, but you shake it off. Man she's strong. "Ok then. My name is (insert your name here.)"

"Huh," the riolu said. "That's a funny name. I suppose humans do things differently." She stuck out a paw. "I'm being rude though. My name's Lu. Glad to meet you."

You took her hand... sorry, paw to shake it. Her grip crushed your hand like a steel vice. "You too," you manage to say through gritted teeth. As soon as Lu let go, you pull your paw back and start blowing on it. Not to self, never shake Lu's hand again.

She cocked her head to the side. "Well then, I suppose there's not much I can do to help you. Especially if you don't remember anything." You watch as she brought a blue paw up to her head and started rubbing her chin. Leaves crunched under-paw as she paced back and forth.

Suddenly, she stopped. "That's it!" Her arm shot out toward you, pointing at you and making you jerk back in surprise.

"W-what's it?" you stutter.

"How I'm going to help you." One of her eyes flashed as she winked. "Since you used to be a human, you must not have any place to stay not that you're miles from the nearest human inhabitants. Why not come over and stay at my place until you figure things out. I promise to be a good hostess."

"Well…." It was true. You have no place to stay. You don't even know where you are. At least Lu seemed nice enough. "Ok then. I'd be grateful for a place to stay. Looks like I owe you. Thank you."

She disappeared again, appearing right behind you and smacking you on your back and laughing. "You don't owe me anything, (insert your name here). It's my pleasure. Now come on!" She grabs your hand and takes off running. Your belly skids the ground as she drags you along. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone."

What have you done?

 **Um... Don't ask me what had happened with this chapter. I took a look for myself and nearly fell out of my chair. FFN strikes again. Seriously, this site hates my guts. If you're reading this now, though, then somehow I managed to fix it. Sorry about that. And thanks for the heads up, guys. XD**

 **P.S. You might want to be careful around Lu. She's a powerhouse. ;)**


	3. Important Notice

**Hey, fellow reader. This is Icy with an important message for anyone reading this story.**

 **It's been brought to my attention that this story goes completely against FFN rules. You see, 2nd person Point of Views (Or reader views) are apparently not allowed. Rather than changing it by giving the Pikachu character a name and gender, I have decided to move the story over to Wattpad.**

 **I just can't bring myself to change it. Trust me, I almost did and it felt wrong. I feel like if I change the point of view, it will take away the only thing that makes it feel like a Mystery Dungeon game. And I love this story too much to just cancel it.**

 **I only managed to publish 2 chapters before I found out, so I doubt many people will care about this little story, but I know at least 2 close friends of mine do enjoy this story. Plus, I personally can't stand when someone gives up on a story and leaves it hanging for eternity. I'm not going to do that to anyone else. Therefore, (in case there is anyone else out there that cares) I will try to give it the same name on Wattpad so it will be easy to find.**

 **I also know this chapter goes against the rules as well, but I felt I needed to warn you all. I shall simply leave what I have done already up for people to see this notice when they can. At least until this story is completely forgotten, or has been reported and removed by FFN.**

 **I really am sorry about all of this. I never intended for this to turn into such a mess. I'll pay more attention next time. Promise. ;)**


End file.
